Cannons: The Cannon Song
by Aozoran
Summary: Second Story In the 'Cannon' Series- Sometimes people can't help but pick up little catchy tunes, but this particular one XD definitely rings true!


**Author's Note: **I COULDNT HELP IT!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDD I decided to have a few little fics for these two so they might pop up every so often. Their kinda really cute and nutty together. XD Hope you like it ^^ (this song is mine thoughXD) THE CANNON SONG XDDDDDDDD

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Cannon song XD Feel free to use it XD but just send me a message first xD

* * *

Optimus Prime watched quietly from his vantage point at one of the upper observation windows, almost looking bemused as he watched the powerful black Topkick roar across the asphalt, chasing after two laughing twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were weaving in and out of other Mechs who were working out in the open, everyone scrambling out of the way to avoid the furious Ironhide.

Appreciating the sleek lines of his Bondmate's alt mode, he was smiling to himself soft, just rubbing a finger against his jaw, knowing that things were going to get out of hand again… But he couldn't help but pause a few moments feeling the wash of emotions through their bond, the raw passion that thrummed through Ironhide was incredible and left him shivering slightly in delight knowing that Ironhide would eventually seek the Prime out…

But maybe this time he could watch… He usually was crammed up in his office, buried behind a wall of paperwork that seemed to get added too without him even realising it was. However, he had decided to have a break before his optics decided to give out and his aft chaffed too badly from his chair… How come he was stuck with so much paperwork?

Suddenly, the truck transformed, the powerful limbs of his lover erupting, the howling bellow of the Mech's low voice sending jolts of delight through his systems again, he couldn't help but appreciate the sounds. Leaning just a bit closer to the glass, lips widened into a pleased smile when he caught a glimpse of that black coloured aft…

The air throughout the base seemed to hum as cannons powered up.

"One cannon,

Two cannon,

Three cannon, four.  
One big blast…"

BOOM! And the entire door to the hanger the twins decided to hide in collapse inwards the upper hinges smoking from where they had been literally reduced to melted slag.

"Blew out the door."

Prime was chuckling softly at the little song he had picked up along the way, having once found it scrawled somewhere in one of the reports, and it had been so catchy he couldn't help but hum it sometimes when he could hear one of Ironhide's 'rampages' through the base.

The wail of sirens streaking across the tarmac indicated Prowl was now in pursuit, hoping to reach the twins before Ironhide did, the crackle of comms and the orders to halt were sent, but Ironhide wasn't stopping for anyone… He just kept going, fearless and driven. Before the blue and red Mech was turning away from the window and heading down along one of the corridors, glancing out a window every now and then to catch another glimpse of his Bondmate's grasping arms as he went.

Soon enough the Autobot Leader was striding across the open tarmac himself, unable to help the chuckle that escaped him as Prowl transformed, the black and white armour glinting in the light as he was drawing his blaster from its holster.

"One cannon,

Two cannon,

Three cannon, four.

Ironhide's fuse…"

A roar of fury, the thunder of low powered cannon blasts resounding from within the hanger didn't make anyone of the personnel duck. It was so 'normal' that no one turned to look up. That just seemed to make the Prime chuckle more, his shoulders shaking a touch at the entire situation.

"CEASE AND DESIST!" Prowl ordered, standing squarely in the doorway, not certain who to point his weapon at…

"Scraps Prowl's law."

Poor Prowl…

No one was listening.

Except for a bemused Prime.

Suddenly Ironhide lunged forwards, hands catching at the back of the twins' helms yanking them both off their feet, both dangling and flailing madly in that grip. Twin cries of 'NO DON'T!' escaped the pair, before their helms thumped together sharply in an interesting attempt to 'knock some sense into them'.

Though, he pitied the twins for only a moment, Prime was certain that Ironhide had good reason to be so irate. He would soon learn about what this prank was about. It had been so very fitting for the line phrase "eight pranks a-playing" really did seem so fitting for their previous attempts at singing…

"One cannon,

Two cannon,

Three cannon, four."

Soon he was at the entrance to the hanger, watching Prowl grill Ironhide once more for such 'reckless' behaviour, but all of it just seemed to go straight over the Mech's head, as a big foot thumped against the pair as they dropped to the ground, their helms carrying the impression of the other twin's facial plates. Ironhide looked rather pleased within himself, though his cannons were both cycling, power glowing within, wanting to give the pair a good frying…

"Two slagged twins,

Lying on the floor."

Suddenly Ironhide's head turned upwards to regard the Prime who stood there, red and blue chassis warmed by the sunlight, the anger abruptly melted from the other Mech's features, a wide smug grin replaced it. "Sir."

"Ironhide, are you listening?" Prowl grumbled, clearly wanting to knock some sense into the big black Mech who was completely ignoring him in favour of his Bondmate.

"You did not need to hit them so hard." Optimus chuckled softly to himself, long arms crossing over his chassis as he leaned against the edge of the opened hanger doorway. "And you should listen to Prowl."

"You find it amusing."

"No." He tried to control his soft chuckle, but oh he couldn't help but feel the satisfaction the capture of the twins gave Ironhide and the way it made him feel when he knew all that energy that remained had to go somewhere…

"Sir…" The powerful black Mech was approaching his commander, the back of his knuckles lightly knocking against the brilliantly coloured armour. "_Optimus_."

"One cannon,

Two cannon,

Three cannon, four.

Don't cross him,

Or face the maw."

The Matrixbearer tried to stifle another laugh that was trying to pull itself free from him, watching as Ironhide's optic ridges rose abruptly at his words, before the cannons were lifted and Ironhide was gazing into the barrels as they were powering down, the new set that Ironhide had gotten installed really did seem to have a 'maw' gaping and dangerous. But those blue optics blinked once, trying to work out what to make of it… or the fact there was a song about his cannons.

"Maw?"

"The Maw of the planet-busting cannons."

"Hmmm…"

"You have a song for them now too."

"At least it is better than the last one." Ironhide was stepping in closer, a hand reaching out to stroke slowly down over that warm chassis, leaning in closer to his commander, a devilish smile on his lips. "But not as good as the one about you…"

"A song… about me?"

"Yep."

"You will provide me a…"

"Nope."

"Ironhide!"

"Nope…"

"I will get a copy. Then have the rest destroyed."

"With cannons…"

"Yes with can… **HIDE**!"

"Love you too, Prime."

* * *

**Please review ^^ tell me if you want moreeeeeeeeeee for these two^^**


End file.
